Frozen Passion
by MazieShiba
Summary: This is a fan fiction about toshiro,mom,and a special character that is later introduced!Tryin my best to add comedy!


This time it's fixed so it makes sense :3  
Prologue:  
Toshiro  
"Mysterious occurrences have been appearing lately," Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1 rasped, "Lieutenants from Squads 10, 9, and 3 have gone missing. As we all know none of them had been seen since 3 weeks ago. All signs of their spiritual pressure has also disappeared. Sui-Feng,have you found anything new other than what we know?"  
"No Head Captain. The Onmitsukido and the rest have Squad 2 have been searching for all and any signs of them. Unfortunately no one has found anything." Sui-Feng, Captain of Squad 2 and the Onmitsukido reported.  
"How strange. Has anyone else seen any sign of them?" Head Captain asked  
The Captains of the Gotei 13 shook their heads silently.  
"Well then. Lets carry on to the other point of the meeting," the Head captain paused, "Yet another one of our Lieutenants has gone missing."  
Toshiro tensed. Surely the Lieutenants aren't disappearing of their own free will? "Head Captain! Please sir, forgive me for speaking out, but are we sure this Lieutenant hasn't just left to find the others?"  
"Yes, I am sure. Their spiritual pressure has disappeared as well and their current whereabouts are unknown. Unfortunately, Squad 5 is left without a Captain or a Lieutenant." Head Captain responded.  
Toshiro's eyes widened. " You can't mean..."  
"Yes... Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5 is... missing."

Chapter 1  
Toshiro  
Toshiro sat up and sighed. How could his Lieutenant and the person closest to him just suddenly disappear? He had thought Rangiku, Shuhei, and Izuru had gone drinking knowing them but when they had not come back he started to get worried. And with Momo now gone...  
"Toshiro!" a voice called from the office doorway.  
Toshiro grinded his teeth and scowled. "It's Captain Hitsugaya! How many times do i have to tell you that?" He looked up to see an amused Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8 staring at him.  
"What do you want?" Toshiro grumbled  
" I think I have an idea... about where the Lieutenants may have disappeared to." Kyoraku announced  
"Where?!" Toshiro demanded  
"Calm down,its only an idea. And besides... if it is what i think it is we're in deep trouble." Kyoraku responded  
"Well?" Toshiro urged  
"I think it has something to do with Aizen." Kyoraku sighed  
"What? The 13 Court Guard Squads took care of him along with Ichigo and his friends." Toshiro retorted  
"I'm not saying he's alive. He might have some allies that are somehow tied to him. And all the Arrancar arent dead either." Kyoraku explained  
"So? What exactly does Aizen or his allies have to do with this?" Toshiro asked  
"Well.. notice how Lieutenants form Squads 9, 5, and 3 are all missing. Those Squads were previously run by Kaname,Aizen,and Gin."  
"Well that doesn't explain why Rangiku is missing." Toshiro contradicted  
"Yes, but Rangiku did have close ties with Gin. You know how close those two used to be."  
"True," Toshiro sighed, "But why are they wanted?"  
"That still remains a mystery to me as well. Just think about it though. See you around Toshi- Sorry, I mean Captain Hitsugaya." Kyoraku said and left

Toshiro sat down and sighed. With Rangiku not here all the paperwork was piling up.  
"Pssh. Its not like she would do it if she were here anyway." Toshiro muttered and got to work.

Rangiku

Everything is so dark and so hungry too... Rangiku thought to herself. I wonder what the Captain is doing...  
"Where do you suppose we are?" Izuru asked  
"In a pitch-black room that we can't escape from." Shuhei sighed  
He's right,Rangiku thought. Wherever you look all you can see is black.  
Light suddenly filtered into the room. The same hooded figure that brought Rangiku, Shuhei and Izuru to their location was standing in the doorway.  
"I've brought another." He grumbled  
A young girl was tied up behind him. Rangiku's eyes widened. No... she thought...not her...

Toshiro  
"Captain Kyoraku has shared an interesting theory with sure he has informed all of you as well." Head Captain states  
The rest of the Gotei 13 captains nodded.  
"Good. We are to search for them and investigate... in Las Noches. I will be sending a team made up of Captain Hitsugaya,Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ikkaku Madarame to The World of the Living first to confront Rukia Kuchiki about our mission. She will also be on the team going to Las Noches. They are to leave immediately. You are dismissed." Head Captain ordered.  
As the captains made their way out of the 1st division's barracks Toshiro wondered why  
Head Captain chose that specific team of people. We've never really cooperated together Toshiro thought. "I just hope Kurosaki doesn't want to get involved." Toshiro muttered and headed to his barracks.

Mazie

"You should help them. Do you know why he wants them?" a tired sounding little girl voice whispered into the dark.  
"No. Maybe. Its the Soul Society's business. Why should I care?" Mazie replied  
"He might come after you eventually. And besides... Is it just the Soul Society's business?" the girl asked  
"I don't know Sakura... I just don't know." Mazie sighed  
"Goodnight Mazie." Sakura mumbled  
"Goodnight." Mazie whispered and sank into sleep.


End file.
